Treasure Hunter
category:Job Traits {| border="0" width="100%" | valign="top" width="70%"| Job Trait Overview ;Game Description:Increases chance that treasure will be dropped by enemies. *Unlike most other job traits, Treasure Hunter, Treasure Hunter II, and Treasure Hunter III are listed by the game as three separate job traits. *If more than one player has the effect in a party or alliance, the effect is noncumulative; that is, only the strongest instance of Treasure Hunter will take effect. *Treasure Hunter can be initially applied on a target by performing any sort of offensive action against it, regardless of the success of the action. The potency of the initial application is determined by the player's available job traits, Treasure Hunter enhancing equipment, and certain other factors (see below). :*If multiple party members possessing Treasure Hunter in some form all attack the same target, the initial level applied will always be that of the player with the highest initial level. The initial Treasure Hunter level can be overwritten by someone with a higher initial level. This still applies if that person is yourself (for instance, if you attack something while forgetting to equip your Treasure Hunter gear, you can put it on afterward and make another attack to raise the initial level) *If the player has Thief as main job, there is a random chance that the level of Treasure Hunter applied on the target will be enhanced by one level upon hitting a standard melee attack against the target. (See "Enhancing the Effect", below) *This effect will remain active as long as the person with this trait is in the party or alliance, has performed an action on the target, and is within experience points range when the target is defeated. **Any action that will cause the player(s) with the trait to be removed from the enemy's hate list (such as zoning) will reset the Treasure Hunter effect and any enhancements (see below). The player(s) in question must perform another enmity generating action on the target to reactivate the Treasure Hunter effect. *Treasure Hunter is not affected by amount of damage dealt, "luck" items, or who delivers the killing blow to the target. *Treasure Hunter does not have any effect on chests, coffers, or caskets (including those rewarded in battlefields). Only items that are dropped "normally" by a defeated enemy are affected. *''Treasure Hunter also improves the drop rates of Rare/Ex marked items. As for key items, it is unknown whether there is an effect''; check the discussion page for more information. *Monsters with a pre-set number of dropped items, or other special circumstances may not be affected by Treasure Hunter. *The exact formula for calculating the effects of this trait is still unknown. Enhancing the Effect *Players with Thief set as main job have a chance to enhance the existing level of Treasure Hunter on a target upon landing standard melee attacks against it. :*When this occurs, an "Enlight" visual effect will occur and an "Additional effect" message will be produced in the log indicating the target's new level of Treasure Hunter Effectiveness. :*Damage dealt with either the "Sneak Attack" or "Trick Attack" ability will have a greater likelihood of enhancing this trait. :*Only one hit per attack round is able to enhance the effect. :*Weapon skills can process this effect. However, as with other additional effects that can occur on WS, no indication will be made in the chat log when this occurs. :*The effect can not be enhanced on hits that apply another status effect on the target (for example, when applying Feint), but enhancement takes priority over Samba and weapon additional effect (for example Twilight Knife). :*May occur multiple times on the same enemy. The chance decreases with each occurrence, up to an unknown maximum level. :*Any additional effectiveness accumulated is reset if the player(s) with the trait is removed from the target's hate list (from zoning or K.O.). *Note that using gear that enhances Treasure Hunter only raises the initial level of Treasure Hunter applied when making your first action against an enemy. In other words, it is unnecessary to leave such gear equipped afterward. :*The use of Treasure Hunter enhancing equipment has no effect if the current effectiveness level has risen above the user's cumulative Treasure Hunter effect (from traits, equipment, and other sources). :*Treasure Hunter can be enhanced by any THFs in the group, not just the THF that set the initial Treasure Hunter level. :*If a THF with a higher tier of Treasure Hunter than is currently in effect performs an action on the enemy, it will set Treasure Hunter's effectiveness to his or her level (e.g. the next strike will increase Treasure Hunter's effectiveness to +1 of his or her effect). This is also the case when a THF performs an initial action and subsequently performs another action in Treasure Hunter enhancing equipment. *The Job Ability Bounty Shot may process this effect. This effect can now be applied in tandem with a THFs Sneak Attack and Trick Attack. *The effect can process on enemies which do not drop any items. *The effect can process on players' pets (such as avatars) while Charmed and while under the effect of Costume. *The effect can process on other players while Charmed. Items and Special Conditions that Enhance this Trait Atma *Atma of Dread Equipment *Assassin's Armlets * Assassin's Armlets +1 * Assassin's Armlets +2 *Raider's Poulaines +2 *Tarutaru Sash (Abyssea - La Theine - Gold box from Toad) *Thief's Knife Job Ability *Bounty Shot Super Kupower *Treasure Hound Testing and Theory :The following information is a list of testing, hypothetical ideas, and theory on TH. :The information stems from the player-base, not SE. Testing should be read and considered with some amount of skepticism, and theory with further skepticism. Treasure Hunter doesn't increase the drop rate % of an item, but instead gives you more chances to receive the item. For Example: Say an item has a 5% drop rate. A player without Treasure Hunter gets 1 random "roll" from say 1-100. A roll of 96-100 is required to get the drop (given a 5% chance). Treasure Hunter doesn't increase the %, but rather it gives more random "rolls" increasing the odds much like buying more lottery tickets would increase odds in hitting the jackpot. The percentage is still the same, you just have more chances. This is why when a thief is in a party, there are often more total drops in general. Treasure Hunter seems to cap at 12. Testing :*Treasure Hunter Testing by Enedin :*Testing by Shulula :*Testing by Shamaya :See the discussion page for theory on this topic. | valign="top" width="30%" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding:1em;"| - Treasure Hunter *'Obtained:' Thief Level 15 *'Obtainable:' Beastmaster Level 76 using Dipper Yuly only. *'Obtainable:' Blue Mage Level 98 using Amorphic Spikes, Charged Whisker and Everyone's Grudge (spell). - ---- Treasure Hunter II *'Obtained:' Thief Level 45 *'Obtainable:' Beastmaster Level 76 using Dipper Yuly only. ---- Treasure Hunter III *'Obtained:' Thief Level 90 *'Obtainable:' Beastmaster Level 90 using Dipper Yuly only.